


巧合

by sunfish_of_yoyo



Category: Stucky - Fandom, 盾冬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfish_of_yoyo/pseuds/sunfish_of_yoyo
Summary: 盾冬。车。药物预警。





	巧合

詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯是九头蛇最锋利的刀。刀锋轻轻一挑就是一条人命，顺便把世界的马车都送上了另一条车道。  
但是现在九头蛇遇到了一点麻烦，他们想要谋杀的目标周围的安保力量简直是铜墙铁壁，上次任务失败打草惊蛇，目标现在恨不得住在地下500米的铁皮房子里，能防洲际导弹的那种。  
九头蛇的情报部门愁白了头，从浩如烟海的资料里翻出一张模糊的照片，隐约是目标的贴身保安在夜店搂着两个人调笑，是两个个子挺高的男人。  
哦豁。情报人员抬起眼，就看到了沉睡在冰柜里的冬日战士。  
冬兵从冰柜里苏醒了过来，他照常伸手去摸枪，却在枪夹上摸了个空。他还没来得及疑惑，一群人就冲进来扒掉了他的战术背心和作战裤，给他换上黑色的牛仔裤和同色的衬衣。然后把他推出去刮胡子修头发。  
冬兵只是任他们施为，服从命令被刻在他的脑子里，成了一项本能。  
在听完任务计划之后他也没有迟疑，点点头就要离开了。  
任务很简单，色诱保安，杀了他，然后趁安保出现漏洞，接近目标一刀封喉。唯一的困难是他这才手上只有一把匕首。  
“等等。”有九头蛇长官发话，他问技术人员:“你们有没有什么东西，能让他的表情看起来，不那么像要去杀人。”  
冬兵老老实实挽起袖子接受了一支注射剂，技术人员告诉他要:“你有两个小时速战速决，之后抓紧回来或者躲起来。”  
冬兵点点头，向安保人员在的酒吧走去。他点了一杯啤酒，一边小口喝着一边状作随意的搜索那个保安。同时感受着自己身体的不正常状态，技术人员给他打的应该是有些肌肉松弛剂的催情药。他现在呼吸和心跳都很快，喉咙发干，体温升高，肌肉收缩强度下降。冬兵握了握拳，他们说得没错，自己只有两个小时，两个小时后可能连站着都困难，需要等药效过去。  
在哪呢？冬兵松开一颗领口的扣子，搜索着人影重叠的酒吧。  
在舞池旁边的沙发上，那个保镖早就注意到了他。一个落单的长发青年男人，身材很好，肩宽腰细，他坐在吧台上小口小口的喝着啤酒，像是小猫在舔奶。眼睛里含着水，眼角却通红。  
艹，他在心里暗骂一声，光是想想他这么看着自己给自己口交，他就已经硬了。  
保镖整理了一下衣服，端起酒杯，想要去搭讪。  
冬兵注意到了他的动作，不动声色地喝了一口啤酒。  
这时突然有一个高大的短发青年坐在了冬兵身边，他一把抱住冬日战士，毛茸茸的金发蹭着冬兵的脸:“bu……bucky！”  
冬兵想要推开他，但是使不上力气，他透过这个人的肩膀看见保镖又走了回去。他想挣开这个怀抱，却被勒得更紧了。  
终于那人送开他，但还是牢牢攥住他的手腕，他一错不错的盯着冬兵的脸:“bucky你怎么会……”  
冬兵站起身想走:“谁他妈是bucky。”他的任务目标还在舞池旁边。  
可这个大个死死拽住他:“bucky！我是Steve！你……你怎么了！”  
“Steve……”冬兵脑子里像是有什么东西搅了一下，翻上来一些模糊的片段。但是他看了看舞池里和别人跳舞的保镖，机会就要错过了。  
“我不认识你，松手。”冬兵警告着史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫顺着他的视线看着那一对贴身热舞的男人，语气也冷下来:“你要去找他？”  
“不关你的事。”冬兵感觉自己现在呼吸都是热的，他不能再耽误时间了。  
史蒂夫几乎是咬着牙说话:“不关我的事？”他死命攥着巴恩斯的手腕，把他拽出了酒吧。冬兵挣扎不过他，只能踉踉跄跄地跟着走。  
史蒂夫想把他塞进车里，但是巴恩斯就像是一只张牙舞爪的猫，史蒂夫狠狠心一手刀劈晕了他，然后小心翼翼地把人放在后座躺好。一脚油门就风驰电掣地开回了自己的公寓。  
史蒂夫架着巴恩斯上楼，结果在半路巴恩斯醒了过来，嘴里含含糊糊说着“jac……jack……”就要跑，史蒂夫钳住他的肩，把他硬拽进自己的公寓，史蒂夫把门锁了，把巴恩斯摁在沙发上坐好，他直视着对方的眼睛问到:“bucky  
这到底是……”  
话还没说完，就有拳头冲他迎面打来，史蒂夫架住巴恩斯的手腕，反扭在他的身侧。这时史蒂夫才发现那是一条金属的手臂。  
史蒂夫一手摁住巴恩斯，一手扯开他的衣服，衬衫的扣子崩的到处都是，史蒂夫看着巴恩斯手臂和肩膀连接处层叠的疤，心里的情绪几乎要反了天。愤怒，内疚，疑惑和心疼。复杂的情绪让史蒂夫一阵窒息。  
“这到底……”  
冬兵现在连看清东西都困难，他的眼眶滚烫，不断的淌着生理性的泪水，他觉得自己的呼吸快要把气管点着了。但是他现在体力还够，掀翻一个普通人应该不成问题，可这个自称史蒂夫的男人就像是一个怪物，他手腕上像带了一个铁枷。  
史蒂夫看着巴恩斯的脸，就发现他在哭。没有哽咽没有抽泣，就是在无声的淌眼泪，沉默的挣扎。  
巴恩斯的额头上全是汗，头发湿淋淋的贴在脸上，他嗓子哑的不像话，巴恩斯说:“放手。”  
史蒂夫心里的大浪还是打下来了，一个浪头扑下来他心里只剩下愤怒了，还有一点说不清楚的委屈。  
我找了你好多年啊，史蒂夫委屈地想。你怎么可以把我忘了。  
我……  
我那么喜欢你  
你怎么可以把我忘了。  
史蒂夫看着挣扎的巴恩斯问:“你要去找谁。”  
“不关你的事。”  
好一个不关我的事，史蒂夫把巴恩斯压倒在沙发上，他张口就咬住了巴恩斯颈侧的皮肉，叼在嘴里像是要磨牙。  
你今天哪也别想去。  
巴恩斯疼得几乎眼前一黑，催情的药剂无限地放大了他的触觉，平时几乎感受不到的行为现在千百倍刺激他的神经，头发擦过他的脸颊和脖子，颈侧的疼痛，这些都是次要的。史蒂夫的呼吸打在他的皮肤上，巴恩斯几乎要颤抖，他咬住嘴唇，把变调的呼吸憋回嗓子里。  
史蒂夫感觉巴恩斯不太对，抬起头来才发现他几乎要把嘴唇咬出血来。史蒂夫凑过去吻他的眼角，想要舔掉他的眼泪，可是巴恩斯的眼眶像是泄了洪，泪水打湿了他的脸也打湿了史蒂夫的脸，史蒂夫蹭了蹭巴恩斯满是泪水的脸颊，拿舌尖轻轻舔他紧紧咬着的嘴唇。  
巴恩斯下意识的把牙齿收回去想要躲避史蒂夫的亲吻，却被趁机撬开了牙关，史蒂夫缓慢的吮吸他的下唇和舌尖，同时一手顺着他的腰腹抚摸，然后一路下滑。  
巴恩斯往后一缩想要躲开，史蒂夫却压下来，让两个人贴的更紧了。史蒂夫握住了巴恩斯的阴茎，巴恩斯被他手心的温度烫得哆嗦，史蒂夫手心有薄薄的茧，那是长时间持枪或者使用冷兵器造成的，巴恩斯手心上也有，但是他从来没想过自己有一天会用这种方式熟悉这些痕迹。史蒂夫没放开巴恩斯的嘴唇，他配合着手上撸动的频率舔着巴恩斯的上颚，听着巴恩斯断断续续的呼吸声。他把自己胸膛紧紧贴近巴恩斯的身侧，那只金属手表依旧冰冰凉，但是上面沾着一层湿漉漉的汗水，说不清到底是谁的。  
史蒂夫一边撸动，一边拿指头蹭着巴恩斯的阴茎口，身下人心跳的像鼓点。他感觉巴恩斯在逃避自己亲吻，像溺水的人想要浮出水面呼吸一口一样。  
史蒂夫不许，他加快手上的动作，同时加深了这个吻。直到巴恩斯喉咙里发出压抑不住的呻吟声，带着隐隐的哭腔。巴恩斯脑子里像是炸了烟花，他知道现在那支注射剂已经被身体完全吸收，开始在每一根神经上彰显自己的力量，巴恩斯感受着陌生的感觉痉挛着攀上自己的全身，他呼吸乱了拍子，我应该躲起来，巴恩斯想，他们说的对，我应该躲起来。  
史蒂夫撑起身，这时巴恩斯已经不挣扎了，他仰躺在沙发上，眼泪淌进头发里，他小声的急促呼吸，胸膛快速起伏，身上是亮晶晶的汗。  
史蒂夫再次俯下身亲吻他的颈侧，最开始的那一口咬出了一点点血痕，巴恩斯像是只被雨打湿的鸟一样哆嗦，只是体温高得吓人。  
史蒂夫的吻渐渐下移，他亲吻巴恩斯的锁骨，亲吻巴恩斯肩头的疤，隔着一层血肉亲吻巴恩斯雷鸣般的心跳。  
他把手心里刚刚巴恩斯的精液抹在巴恩斯的股间，巴恩斯察觉到什么，想要逃，却被史蒂夫摁着膝盖掰开腿。史蒂夫的手指试探性的抚摸他穴口的褶皱，巴恩斯呼吸里仿佛都是抽噎。  
“不……别……”巴恩斯本能的要否定这件事情，“别……”  
史蒂夫没管他，借着精液的润滑慢慢伸进去一只手指。出乎意料，巴恩斯的身体很放松，穴口的肌肉温柔的包覆史蒂夫的手指，不抗拒也不僵硬，反而处处都是无声的邀请。  
巴恩斯拼命想要控制自己的肌肉阻止异物探索自己身体，但是他做不到，身体像是有自己的想法，慢慢容纳了史蒂夫的手指。  
一根，两根，三根。  
史蒂夫慢慢在巴恩斯的身体里搅弄，他的肠道柔软滚烫，收缩着吮吸自己的手指，像是要他进的更深。  
史蒂夫抽出手指，慢慢将阴茎抵进去。巴恩斯的呼吸在那一瞬间停了，他缩着身体，想要逃开，但是史蒂夫掐着他的大腿根，制止了他的妄想，肠肉细致地包裹住阴茎，像是在欢迎入侵者。  
巴恩斯只觉得自己身体里被塞进去一根烙铁，在肌肉松弛剂的作用下并不疼，但是有东西放在自己身体里并不好受，他想要吐，却被自己哭泣的喘息呛住，只能发出断续的抽泣声。  
史蒂夫把肘撑在巴恩斯的脸侧就开始抽插，一开始只是慢慢的，慢慢的退出去慢慢的顶进来，肠壁温柔的绞着他的阴茎，像是经过了无数次训练。  
同时史蒂夫伸手握住了巴恩斯的阴茎，发现他的已经再次硬了起来，甚至冠头上还有一层亮晶晶的前列腺液。  
史蒂夫心里来气，他一边挺着腰把阴茎插到最深，一边问巴恩斯:“你刚刚要去找谁？”  
巴恩斯现在浑身都在烧，火从他的尾椎点起来一路往上把他的大脑也燃烧殆尽，任务的保密措施也成了一缕青烟，他在撞击里断断续续地开口:“我……我……啊保镖，一个保镖……啊…………”一句话被哭泣打得七零八碎，史蒂夫咬着牙继续问:“然后呢？”  
巴恩斯下意识不想让眼前这个人知道自己杀人的事情，于是他跳过了这个环境，哽咽着说:“部……部长……还有一个……部长。”  
史蒂夫只感觉这两个词要把自己理智的弦砍断了。他故意加快了顶撞速度，蹭过巴恩斯的前列腺。  
他听着巴恩斯变了调的抽泣声说:“没有别人，现在只有我。”  
史蒂夫顶着巴恩斯的敏感点，还伸手堵住巴恩斯的尿道口。巴恩斯被快要到顶的火苗慢慢炙烤，他微微扭动着腰，想要释放出来。可史蒂夫不为所动，他的手指依旧堵在那里，同时低下头在巴恩斯耳边说:“叫我。”  
巴恩斯不明白怎么了，他说了实话，可事情却变得像惩罚，眼前的人让自己叫他，可是……巴恩斯觉得一个名字就在自己的舌尖，可又被这人的撞击顶飞了。他混沌着喘息，发出无意义的哭泣声。  
史蒂夫在巴恩斯耳边说了好几遍，却也只听得巴恩斯破碎的哭泣声，他侧过脸去亲吻他失神的眼睛，再把流不干的眼泪和亲吻一起送到巴恩斯的嘴边。巴恩斯微微张开嘴喘息，却在史蒂夫凑上去的时候想要偏开头。  
像是欲拒还迎的索吻。  
史蒂夫在快要射精的时候退出来，松开了顶在巴恩斯精口的手指，他们同时颤抖着射精。  
史蒂夫躺下去把巴恩斯搂进怀里，怀里的人还在颤抖，发出抽噎的哭泣。史蒂夫把脸埋进巴恩斯汗津津的头发里，就这么紧紧抱着他，沉默却悠长地呼吸着。  
巴恩斯感觉自己每一寸肌肉都是松软的，像是被人剥夺了身体的控制权，他听着耳边深沉的呼吸声，脑海里像是想起了什么。  
巴恩斯喑哑着嗓子开口。  
“s……Steve。”  
他在晕过去之前轻声说。

 

 


End file.
